One (god)
One (Rockallian, Fernolian, Astrallic, general alt. name: Aon) is the in Rockallic mythology, co-ruling the All-Tree with the Queen of the Deities, Forever-Equal. He belongs to the pantheon of the Twenty-two. As the co-most powerful creature in existence, he is associated with strength, power, leadership, loyalty, loyalty, lightning, and decision-making. He lives in the Home of the Twenty-two in the Castle of Clouds, but is known to wander the world in search for knowledge and power. Name The name One is a literal translation of the universal Rockallic name Aon, itself etymologically derived from Proto-Rockallic-Celtic oaine, from the Proto-Indo-European root *oi-no-'''; compare to '''oin. One goes by many alternative names, including His Majesty, King, Monarch, Leader, Supreme, The Crown, Lord of the Castle, All-Father, Wanderer, and Chieftain. Appearance One appears in stories as a bearded man with long, unkempt hair, holding a golden mace known as the Essence of Power. He wears a flowing, blue robe lined with . Unlike the royal mantles in use from the 16th century onwards, One's mantle was said to be thin and flowing, and not heavy and unwieldy. He is also sometimes mentioned as wearing an iridescent crown, known as the Pearl of Power. When outside of his castle, One is described as wearing more modest clothes. Most commonly he is described, again, as a bearded man with long, unkempt hair, wearing a grey or brown mantle and a similarly coloured . His mace is replaced by a staff made of oak-wood, from the top of which grow small twigs and leaves. Nature and functions One is a , and within Rockallic mythology he is the co-ruler of the All-Tree, the centre of the universe, together with Forever-Equal. His power is enshrined in the Essence and Pearl of Power, two physical manifestations of the abstract concept that power is. One is considered the patron of kingsNote: The patron of queens is Forever-Equal. and can often be found represented in art and architecture in Rockall's royal families' residences and lands. His implements of power are also symbolically represented in the kings' ceremonial maces and crownsNote: The female symbols of power come from Forever-Equal; they are a sceptre and a tiara.. He also serves as the patron of travellers and wanderers. Historically he was also revered by those on the island of Rockall who did not have a permanent home, and simply lived a life of constant travelling all over the island. Shrines put up by these wanderers can still be found in the rainforests all over the island. Attestations ''Legendarium'' ''Prose Legendarium'' Origin, theories and interpretation There is scholarly debate and disagreement over the origin of One. Despite being an integral deity of Rockallic mythology nowadays, there are indications that he may have been "imported" from between 100 BC and 100 AD, and only gained a general status in the mythology in the 3rd and 4th centuries AD. This idea is supported by the fact that no mentions of One are made in any mythological works before around 30 AD, whilst other gods and goddesses have been mentioned and revered as early as 500 BC. The first passage to describe One as a figure of reverance is from a scroll that was written around 270 AD. Several scholars propose, based on these indications, that One is a manifestation of Norse , who in turn may have been introduced into Norse mythology from Southeastern Europe during the . A more radical theory also proposes that the name Aon does not come from the Proto-Indo-European stem *oi-no-', but rather from the theonym '*wōđanaz, or that it even may be a simple bastardisation of Old Norse Óðinn. An opposing school of thought maintains that One has not been imported and has instead always been an integral deity of Rockallic mythology. They propose alternative theories for his relatively late introduction in mythological literature, e.g. that his absence therein comes from an ancient believe that his name should not exist in permanence, or that his was written down but that those artifacts have been lost to history. They also point at the existence of the rich oral tradition of Rockallic mythology as proof of the possibility that he was long an integral figure of Rockallic mythology, but that simply nothing or not much was written down about him. Notes and references Category:Deities of Rockallic mythology